The present invention relates to arc-quenching for current interrupters defined to include circuit breakers, contactors, fuses and the like, wherein under certain conditions of operation an electrical arc is produced that must be quenched to eliminate an undesirable current flow. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of arc quenching coatings on the surfaces of current interrupters exposed to arcs.